The presence of Snow
by lozzypoo
Summary: Set after the book, Dark Slayer. Mikhail is racing against time to find a cure for his people but with Xavier and the vampires closing in, he is afraid he is fighting a losing battle. In a moment of desperation he turns to the only known Carpathian old enough and strong enough to turn the tides, the immortal white priest of the Carpathians, Snow Iazarovichi. full summary inside.
1. prologue

Hey there all. I know this isn't my usual fic but I just love this series and wanted to have a go and write my own. Now if anyone has ever read the series the males have let's face it, very big egos, ok some of them do. Well I think I have created a male who is a Carpathian but doesn't really act like it.

Full summery- set after the book Dark Slayer. Mikhail is racing against time to find a cure for his people but with Xavier and the Vampires closing in, he is afraid he is fighting a losing Battle. In a moment of desperation he turns to the only known Carpathian old enough and strong enough to turn the tides. The white priest of the Carpathians, Snow Iazarovichi. But is he willing to pay the price for such a request even if it meant his soul.

The Carpathian series belongs to Christine Freehan, who is a damn good writer.

Prologue.

Rome. Italy. Fifteen hundred years ago.

'It's a sight to see you out here Snow. The hour grows late and you have not fed.'

Eyes the colour of liquid rubies turned to look at his visitor for a moment before he turned back to gaze out from his balcony at the many lavish stone buildings below his secluded villa. Yes, he was aware that the night was fading, but at his age, he required little blood, being four thousand years old and all. His ears twitched and he listened to the servants moving about his home, each with their own tasks, blood pumping through their veins but really he was actually listening for something else.

'Your worry is for naught, Constantine. I will feed when the time is right. For now, the wind grows restless. Trouble is on the horizon.' A faint breeze swirled around them and tormented the pure white strands of Snow's hair. It spoke to him, told him things. Things that were totally out of his hands. He looked down at his hand and began absently tracing the black tattoos that swirled around his wrist, the twirling pattern continuing up his arm and stopped underneath his chin. He had them for as long as he could remember, the dips and swirls created using ink and his blood.

'Your hiding from them, aren't you.' Constantine accused. Snow shifted his feet before folding his hands in his robe sleeves.

'I have no idea what you mean?'

'Snow, the guardian of the Carpathians, killer of vampires is hiding from two certain women like a scared little boy. What have you done this time?'

'Nothing.'

Constantine raised an eyebrow. _'I don't believe that for a second.'_ He communicated over their mental channel. He breathed in and Snow's bewitching scent drifted to his nose. It seemed to pull him in, just like everyone else. Anyone, human or otherwise who caught a drift of Snow's addictive scent couldn't help but be lured to him with the promise of pure passion. He smelt like honey and sunshine and sex. For Snow's blood was like an aphrodisiac. So potent and pure that one sip could heal any wound in seconds. It had to be, he was the white priest. Such a miracle can also be very dangerous. If he could feel, it would be very uncomfortable right about now.

'I swear, it wasn't my fault.' He almost groaned as a faint meow could be heard from below before it was joined by another equally soft one. Snow glanced down reluctantly as two sleek black cats came out of the garden and climbed up to the balcony Snow and Constantine stood on. They hopped onto the ledge, slinked up to Snow with feline grace and, taking turns, begun rubbing and butting their soft bodies against his stomach and hand. He chuckled and started stroking the twin cats, purring loudly, causing them to purr back just as loud.

'I see you have found me, my _palafertiils_. Shift so that I may see your lovely faces.' He continued stroking his lifemates. A moment later and Snow was faced with the beautiful faces of his twin lifemates, Lilith and Leticia. They were wearing simple but elegant blue togas with golden arm bands and anklets. Even after all this time he spent in black and white, colours still blinded him. Flowing, curly black hair, a trait of the Carpathian women, which clung to every curve and skin the colour of creamy ivory. To him, they were his heart and soul. They were his redemption. They were his everything.

'Here is where you've been hiding. Trying to escape our wrath, _avio palafertiil._'

'He is running away from us. But his scent drew us in.' Lilith said to her sister. She and Leticia jumped off on to the balcony and circled him as if he were prey.

He raised his hands up in surrender, his eyes gleaming with amusement. 'Never. I would rather look at my mates' beauty then run away from it.'

'Flattery will get you nowhere.' Lilith put her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating.

'_Andasz entolem irgalomet! _I was just taking in the night air.

'And I see Constantine is in on this as well. Did you ask him to hide you?' Leticia mirrored her sister's look. They looked like angry goddess standing there. Possessiveness rose within him. Dark and dangerous and that was a deadly combination in one as old as he.

'Leave us.' Snow said to Constantine without turning around, wanting to be alone with his wives`. The male didn't say a word. He nodded, knowing that his master needed to be alone with his mates and dissolved into mist. A sense of vertigo hit Snow hard and he ran a hand down his face, suddenly feeling his age and sat down on the marble bench, bringing Lilith and Leticia with him, his only anchor in the turbulence that was his mind. Even after five hundred years of being together, the need for his lifemates hadn't wavered, it had only grown stronger. With the threat of the vampire ever present, he had to remain in control. Of course, his girls weren't the type to sit at home and let him have all the fun.

He was about to open his mouth when suddenly Snow's vision went white and images and emotions hit him with enough force to cause him to cry out and fall to his knees. Feelings of pain and anger and suffering bombarded him on all sides, filling him up, until he could consume no more. He heard his wives` cry out his name but they sounded so far away, their cries replaced with that of grieving mothers, their scent by that of death and their faces being replaced with a man, a Carpathian, surrounded by many others of their kind, banding together to fight off the vampires and the humans. They were fighting so hard. So bravely. Unafraid to die for the ones they love.

Then the images faded and a dark mage in a black robe appeared a moment later. He was standing in an ice cave, his skeletal hands raised to the ceiling, chanting, his voice barely audible over the roar of the water fall. He was casting a spell, his magic dark and powerful. It was a spell meant for destruction. The destruction of the Carpathian race. He managed to catch a few wordsbefore his world shifted again and he was back in the present, the arms of his lifemates` wrapped tightly around him. Snow tried to find the warmth his loves` arms offered but he just couldn't get warm. His body just wouldn't stop shaking; his breathing shallow and uneven and he had broken out in a cold sweat. He had just seen the future. The future of the Carpathian race.

And he could do nothing.

Because if he did, the whole balance of order will shift.

This was his curse.

The curse of the white priest of the Carpathians.

'Breath, _koje_. It will pass. We are here with you' Lilith tried to sooth him with her voice, hugging him from behind.

'Yes, you had another vision?' Leticia touched his hard face and hugged him from the front. 'You have not feed. Please _sivames sielam_, take what you need.'

Snow nodded and buried his face in Leticia's neck, reaching around and hugging Lilith from behind him. He breathed in Leticia's feminine scent and nuzzled her soft skin before his fangs sank gently into her graceful neck. White lighting travelled from her to him, causing him to moan. Her addictive blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat, his depleted cells soaking it up like a starving man in the desert, only now realising how hungry he was. He had not eaten for several days, only eating to provide for his lifemates. As he feed, he felt Leticia begin to stroke his white hair and Lilith rubbed his back. When he knew he had taken enough, he sealed the puncture wounds with his tongue and sat up.

'Thank you, _sivamet._' He cupped her cheek and reached around to bring Lilith beside him. He kissed both their hands and clasped them to his chest, sorrow etched deep on his face. 'Thank you. _Tet vigyazam._'

'And we love you. Your sorrow hurts us deeply, Snow. Please, tell us what it is you visioned.'

He rose of shaky limbs and walked to the balcony's edge, his wives` taking a hand each. 'I have seen what the future holds. And it is going to be a struggle. For them. For us. It will lead our race to the point of extinction. But I am the priest, the guardian of the Carpathians, I cannot interfere.'

Leticia squeezed his hand, lightly tracing his swirling tattoos, and leant against his side. 'Maybe that is their destiny. In these tough times, all we can do is stick together. They will learn this when it is their time. Their strength will shine through when the time comes.'

Snow breathed in deeply and looked up at the sky. The sun had begun it's ascend, the sky turning a soft grey but some stars still remained. He would have to go to ground soon but sleep was the last thing on his mind, not when the future of the Carpathians was hanging by a thread. Hope and peace was still so far away for his people and they would need every ounce they could get, because the darkest days were soon to come.

'I hope your right. Because they are going to need all the strength they can get.'

To be continued.

Well how was that? I have a lot of ideas for this story. So I just had to get the first of them out there. Please read and review.

_Andasz entolem irgalomet-_ Have mercy

_Avio palafertiil- _Lifemate

_Palafertiils- _Mate or wife

_Koje- _Husband

_Sivamet- _My love

_Tet vigyazam- _I love you.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone. I tell you moving out is awesome. I have so much free time. I mean I still have to go to work and all but I have the house to myself for most of the time so I can get some writing down without getting interrupted. I have two weeks holidays as well and I am off to Phuket for 6 days. I hope to come back with a tan. I can't wait.

All rights to the Carpathian series belong to Christine Freehan.

Chapter 1

_Hair the colour of fresh snow.  
__Eyes the colour of spilt blood.  
__The immortal white priest rides the sea of time on gathered icy winds,  
__bringing with him the tides of fate._

_He sees the future, not yet come to pass.  
__With eyes as the gateway._

_Scent like that of heaven.  
__He tempts mortals and immortals alike,  
__beckoning with the promise of passionate delights.  
__Blood that is pure of taste, it alights from within.  
__But only for the chosen two,  
__will his heart beat anew._

_For then, he will be redeemed,  
__The blood washed clean  
__Eye for an eye  
__An exchange must be made  
__For even he must serve fate  
__Because everything in this universe has its place._

…..

_England. 10 years ago_

'Ah, excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but I didn't get a fork.' A young woman, early twenties, to the left of him said sweetly. Her accent screamed strongly an Essex girl. Looking, no staring at him with awe in her eyes.

'Oh, well that just won't do. I guess I'll just have to give you a new one.' Snow smiled, his voice deep, his speech gentlemen like and handed her a new utensil, funnily almost got dropped when their skin touched. She stuttered a thank you and looked him up and down in appreciation. Eating him up with her eyes must be better than her meal, obviously. He smiled again and pushed the cart down the aisle, feeling the burn of many battering, feminine eyes following him and Constantine, no doubt with amazement and desire. Same old, same old. Everywhere you go. Carpathians were used to it.

When the cart was out of the woman's ear shot, Constantine placed the bottle of bourbon on the top and smirked. 'You do know she lost her fork on purpose so she could talk to you. Old age hasn't lost you your spark, yet.'

'Thank you Constantine, again for pointing out the obvious for the thousandth time. And old age has been kind to me.' Snow muttered under his breath but knew Constantine heard just fine. He looked out the plane's small multiple windows at the clear night outside, before going back to serve his next transfixed flyer. Yes, he was on a plane- a Carpathian- and it wasn't because he liked to fly at twenty thousand feet. Or the flyer miles. No, he was a flight attendant. Constantine, Lilith and himself to be exact. Why, you ask? Well, what does one do when they've seen everything, done everything? The completion of the great pyramids. The rise and fall of Rome. What else, but become flight attendants. A horrible, unsatisfied job for some but Snow enjoyed it. He could only fly at night, early morning but it was worth it.

'How's the house coming along?' Snow asked. He pulled the cart while Constantine poured.

'Getting there. Peyton wants the master bedroom to have a spa.' Constantine's lifemate was a skilled decorator, and to keep the piece, the poor bastard was letting her run wild with the house. This basically meant spend as much money as you want, as long as it's not tacky. And by 'Master bedroom' he meant underground chamber. Couldn't very well discuss the prospect of furnishing a chamber meant for sleeping underground around a plane full of humans.

'A spa that's nothing. Lilith made me go clothes shopping for the kids. Do you know how hard it is to find rap clothes for two eight year old boys who are about as tall as my chest? Impossible. It's easier to find 'one of those' then a kids t-shirt with Eminem on it. Apparently I know nothing about music.'

'Why Rap?' Constantine handed a man a glass of water. He knew by 'one of those' Snow was referring to a vampire.

Snow shrugged. 'Who knows? My sons would rather look like snoop dog then resemble normal kids. Well as normal as can be, considering the circumstances. But if I hear a 'yo' one more time I think I might just book myself into the nut house. Must get it from their mother.'

'_I might be on the other side of the plane, but I can still hear you.'_ Lilith scowled him through their mental path but he sensed her behind him. He turned his head and smiled warmly at his lifemate, trying to not let too much heatfill his eyes. She looked beautiful in her stewardess uniform. White blouse and dark blue pencil skirt and blazer, red scarf around her graceful neck. skin coloured stockings and black pumps. Her black, luscious hair tied up in a neat bun and her gold earrings reflected the light overhead. Simply beautiful- he thought so- and the men staring after her mouth hanging open, tongues falling out like a character from loony toons, seemed to agree.

Which she ignored. Her man was right in front of her. Had been for two thousand years and still counting. Two children. They were right when they said over time the bond of lifemates gets stronger. And damn, he looked so damn fine in his uniform. Black slacks- showing a perfect buttocks- and shoes, white shirt stretched over a broad chest and shoulders, his tattoos just peaking over the collar, with his dark blue vest on. Simply edible. His long white hair was tied up at the base of his neck with a leather tie and clashed against his vest like strands of snow over a night sky. Her mind was running away with her. Get back in the game girl.

'_Why would you want to? When he wears pants like that.' _Leticia said slyly and knew she could see just what Lilith was seeing. Her sister could be quite saucy when she wanted to be.

'_You said it sister.'_

'_Need I remind you ladies, I have a very good mental hearing aid. And I must say I feel rather violated being discussed about in this manner.'_ Snow said in feign shock.

Lilith smiled innocently. 'Snow there is a child in first class who isn't feeling well. First time flyer. Misses her mother. Poor Jennifer is having a hard time with her. Could you work your magic and get the little one to drink something.' Lilith was filled with understanding. She too missed her children. But she would see them soon. And Leticia and their trusted vampire hunters were with them.

Snow handed Constantine the glass he was just about too fill, pattered Lilith's hand since he couldn't kiss her and headed up the plane to first class. He nodded to one of the younger stewards and pulled back the curtain that separated first class and economy- but really what was the difference. So they got better seats and better TV screens. He could get that at the races if he won enough. He could predict the future, the coming of a war, just never about horse racing.

There were only four people in first class. An elderly couple, a business man and a young girl, looked about five or six. She clutched a fuzzy bear to her chest and stubbornly refused to drink the juice the stewardess was trying to give her.

'Please drink some honey. It will help with your tummy.' Jennifer pleaded. Her Australian accent strong.

The child turned her head away. 'No I want my mummy.'

He threw the stewardess a life boat. 'How's it going Jennifer?' Snow squatted down beside the flustered Jennifer. She blushed and placed the cup of juice beside her.

'Snow, Amy here misses her mummy and she's not feeling well. Never flown before have you sweetie.'

Understandable. I'll take it from here.' He winked at the child and moved over to where Jennifer was before. Jennifer obeyed without hesitation. Snow's voice was like magic. So hypnotic, and he looked like a world-class model, strikingly handsome and he was just wearing his uniform. And his scent. Divine. Positively divine. Bottle that fragrance up and sell it, call it sex for men. God, did she want to run her hands down his defined, muscled chest, but instead exited through the curtain, leaving her wet dream alone with the passengers.

'_Hussy better keep her mits off if she knows what's good for her.'_ Lilith and Leticia said possessively over their private channel. Snow got the impression of cracking knuckles and polishing sharp weaponry.

'_Now, my dears, I only have three loves. You two,' _he paused at the third.

'_And the third.'_

'Mister your hair is really pretty. It's like the colour of snow. Is your name really Snow?'

He focused back on the child and smiled perfect white teeth. 'Silly name I know, but it's the name my mother gave me. She said it was because of my hair. '

Amy seemed to accept that and giggled back shyly, hugging her bear. A pang of longing blossomed in Snow's chest for his own wayward children. With their endless sticky fingers and everlasting supply of energy. He spied the cup of juice Jennifer had left and picked it up. 'I have my two little boys waiting at home for me too. They're a little older then you but I miss them just the same. But I will get to see them when I get home. Just like you will see your mother when you go home. Now,' he handed her the cup of juice with pleading eyes, 'be a good girl for poor Jennifer and drink your juice. Please.'

Amy nodded and took the juice. Snow smiled and stood up. Patting Amy on the head, he exited the first class cabin and found Jennifer pretend to look busy. He knew she had been listening. He nodded at her and head to economy. Everyone looked satisfied and starry eyed so he started to head down to the back of the plane.

That was when he felt it.

The beginning of a prediction.

Constantine and Lilith saw it too and walked quickly down the aisle, fortunately the cart had been put away so they were by his side in seconds. He sat down, barely able to draw breath and held his head in his hands. Sweat started to bead down his forehead and pulling his hand away he saw blood. Great he was sweating blood. Normal, but this time it felt different. Stronger. The familiar sound of wind rushing through his ears started slow before it almost blocked out all sound. He almost cried out and surprised his ears weren't bleeding from the pressure.

Death.

So much death.

'Just breathe, Snow. Just breathe.' Lilith ran a hand down his cheek. He leant into it. Her hands were like ice on his hot skin_. 'Don't fight them. Just let the images come.'_ Leticia joined in, lending him all her love and warmth. Their voices were a safety net in Snow's dark, chaotic world and damn if he didn't hold onto it with a grip a wrestler would be proud of.

'Constantine.' Lilith's voice held urgency.

'_Lilith. Do you have need of me? I can be there in seconds.'_ Leticia was frantic.

'_No. Stay with the kids.'_

'Yeah I got it.' He threw up an illusion of them busily working. Behind it, Lilith continued to try and sooth her lifemate. She undid his hair and ran her hands through it; just the way Snow liked it. But he wasn't responding, just squeezed his eyes shut and rocked back and forth. A prediction that brought about this kind of symptoms meant that something bad was going to happen. The same symptoms he had gotten all those centuries ago in Rome. The Carpathian people were in trouble. Bad trouble.

Finally Snow's tremors started to subside and he stopped sweating blood. He opened his eyes. They were unfocused, sleepy even. Not good. Constantine handed her a towel and she began gently wiping his forehead and face. He blinked at her and touched her cheek, wondering if she was real or one of his phantom images. It broke her heart. He looked more vulnerable right there then she had ever seen him in their two thousand years together. Satisfied that she must be real he brushed his thumb over her cheek and leaned in to gently kiss her. Pain and deep sorrow sprang deep in that kiss. Lilith just wanted to take all his troubles away.

'You need to feed, Snow. Regain your strength. We will land soon then you can go to ground.' She unbuttoned her blouse and stretched her neck, inviting him in. Constantine looked away, but stood watch. Snow growled possessively. Long, sharp fangs protruding from his mouth and he grabbed her around the waist, sitting her on his lap. She didn't protest. He needed this. She needed this. Lilith moaned when Snow buried his face in her neck and sinfully licked her skin. Moving her legs so that they were on either side of him –difficult since the seat was small and Snow was so big- she pressed harder against him. It was his turn to moan. He licked her again from ear to collarbone before sinking his fangs into her neck.

She wanted him, right there, on the plane. To the hell with everyone else.

White, hot sparks of pleasure shot from her to him as he feed on her life's essences. Every pull brought her higher towards the decadent pleasure of orgasm. His hand rubbing her thigh, screaming to the heavens. With one last pull he sealed the pinpricks with his tongue but kept his head at her neck. She came down from her high, feeling weightless.

'I think I took too much, my love.'

'Nonsense. If you had taken too much I would have told you.' She paused, not wanting to ruin the mood but she had to know. 'What was it this time, Snow?'

'Something has changed. We are in more danger then I first predicted. Something evil is coming. The mage will grow stronger while we weaken in strength. Many will suffer.' The cryptic message left many questions.

She was tired of this. Tired of the agony. Of the suffering. Tired of watching Snow relapse into fits of pain and torture because of a future he can see, but do nothing about. He had seen enough death and destruction, killed many, because of fate to last him several lifetimes. Well fuck that. It was time that something was done to change that. 'Well then I think it's time we do something about that.'

'I cannot interfere. To do so goes against fate.' He sounded tired, feeling his age.

Lilith snorted. 'As far as I'm concerned, fate can kiss my ass.'

'_Right on.' _Leticia agreed.

Snow chuckled, quite shocked at his lifemates` boldness. To go against fate was equivalent to a death sentence. No passing go. No collecting two hundred dollars. The end. But, of course there were ways to trick the bitch and the price was high. He just hoped the prince had the stomach to pay it. He as well. 'Well then, if you two are on board, let's go and slap fate in the face.'

…

_Carpathian Mountains. Present day_

Mikhail knew deep down, he had no choice. One, he thought he would never have to make. But everything that has happened, everything that's been lost, has come down to this. The last ray of hope his people had that could see the tides turn in this battle with Xavier and his vampire followers. The continual of his species, the survival of his unborn son depended on whether his plan succeeded. So much rested on his shoulders already but with this Carpathian fighting with them, his people might stand a chance. But one question remained; would he help them.

The immortal white priest, Snow Iazarovichi.

Mikhail heard a loud screech, like nails being dragged down a chalk board, and turned his thoughts to the task at hand; killing the master vampire he currently had around the throat. Blooded teeth snapped and snarled, but Mikhail squeezed harder on the vampire's neck. It wouldn't cut of its supply since the vampire didn't need to breathe. It screeched again and racked a taloned hand down his chest, leaving long bloody marks but Mikhail blocked the pain from his mind. The creature went for his chest again, but he moved away just in time. Mercilessly, he plunged his clawed hand into the black cavity of rotten flesh and gripped the still beating heart. The vampire roared and went for Mikhail's chest once more. It tore and ripped at the muscles of his chest but Mikhail kept a firm grip on its black heart,; ripping it from the vampire's chest, leaping away gracefully before the gurgling vampire could claw him further with poison talons.

He tossed the noxious organ away, its poisonous blood eating at skin and bone, watching while the creature wailed and fell to the ground, trying, desperately to crawl towards its black organ. Mikhail didn't give his prey a second glance, just raised his hand to the clouded sky and called down the purifying lightening. It danced from cloud to cloud, lighting up the sky in a brilliant display before slamming to earth, directly onto the animated corpse. The vampire gurgled something and a faint pink mark appeared on its forehead before being incinerated completely, along with its still beating heart. Black smoke rose to the sky and was swept away by the wind. Mikhail bathed his hand and arm in the white hot energy, the poison blood washing away, before the light vanished.

Mikhail looked down at his now clean hand and clenched it in a fist. Deep rage blossomed in his chest. He knew his hearing was working fine; it was what the vampire had uttered before going up in smoke that made him rage. _'Your demise is imminent. Xavier will destroy you. He is closer than you think.'_

Yes, he knew he had no choice. He had to trust his instincts. He prayed they were right.

He saw lightening hit the earth behind him, turned and caught Gregori, Dimitri and Vikirnoff finishing off the last of the undead to be found, while Natalya made sure the villagers were safe. A master vampire and his underlings had been scented around a small village to the far west of the mountains, lying in wait for night to fall so they could feed and turn the human villagers into mindless ghouls. Mikhail had acted quickly and efficiently but still the vampires were coming in droves, attacking every few days as if their plan was to weaken them slowly with numerous, small attacks and numbers. Luckily this vampire hadn't been a master for very long, its underlings weak and uncoordinated. Vampires were ordinarily solitary creatures, preferring to act alone, but sometimes they consolidated together, the master using newly turned vamps as pawns, hoping to distract and weaken a hunter. But so many were turning vampire too soon, the thought of never finding their lifemate leaving them in despair and without hope.

And what were they doing in a territory hunters frequently travel through?

'You're looking a little worse for wear, my prince. Do you require blood?' Gregori asked and Mikhail looked down at his various wounds.

'I will heal.'

'This is starting to get really tiresome.' Dimitri said and stood up. His black merciless eyes alert, constantly surveying the area.

'I have to agree. Second attack this week and with Xavier plotting our demise, it seems like we'll never see the end of this war.' Gregori stared at that the ground the vampire he had just killed had laid. 'Did you catch the pink mark on their foreheads before they were incinerated?'

'Some kind of dark magic.' Dimitri ventured.

'All the villagers are safe. I have made sure none knew about the vampire attack.' Natalya said and flicked her tawny hair over her shoulder.

'There was something different about this attack.'

'Right. They seem to be getting smarter. Using numbers against us. But they don't usually enter a territory protected by hunters. Desperation maybe?' Vikirnoff voiced Mikhail's earlier thoughts. He held his palm out for Natalya and brought her to his side. It made Mikhail yearn to hold his own lifemate in his arms, but Raven was heavily pregnant and couldn't leave the house. He had his safeguards surrounding the house. Keeping her safe. For she was precious not just to him but for the continual of his race. She was light to his darkness and if anything happened to her, Mikhail would cease to exist.

'_You seemed troubled, my love. I can sense your need of me.' _Raven sent waves of warmth and light, her arms reaching out to cradle him. She was never far from his mind and he from hers. They were truly one.

'_It is nothing. Rest and if I find you have left that sofa, I will be very upset.'_ He gently slipped out of her mind but not before he heard her faint laughter and imagined her shaking her head at him.

'And with Xavier closing in, it's endless. Razvan and Ivory are working around the clock, with Gary and Shea to find a breakthrough with Xavier's spells and experiments but the mage seems to be more cunning than we anticipated. We have every Carpathian here protecting our species but more vampires are turning up every day.' Gregori sounded tired. The Carpathian just wanting to be with his family, but keeping them safe was more important right now.

'My brother and his lifemate will find a way.' Natalya said with conviction.

'I do not doubt that, but time is running out. Sun scorch them all.'

Mikhail listened to his comrades, his allies and lifted his face to he now clear night sky, knowing what he must do. 'There is one solution we haven't considered yet.'

'What?'

'We'll no speak of it out here, the forest has ears. Let us go back to my home. I am anxious to get back to my lifemate. Gregori send a call to all available Carpathians to meet us there.'

'_Jacques are you able to meet me at my home. I need you.'_ Mikhail sent to his brother.

'_I will be there, eka. Whenever you need me.'_

Mikhail took to the sky without another word, taking the body of a white owl, trusting Gregori, who also took to the sky as a white owl, to do as he instructed. The owl whistled and flew with grace over the trees and valleys, across fields and streams, dipping down before soaring back up. Inside the owl's body, Mikhail cast his senses out like a net over the forest, using the owl's instincts as well as his own to look for any strange disturbances in the area but all he got was movement from the wildlife below. Still it paid to be cautious. Vampires were cunning and deceitful. A wolf howled in the distance, a calling, before being joined by another. It was Ivory's pack. They must be close. He sensed the others following behind him and dipped lower until his wings grazed the tops of the trees. He pushed himself faster, forging ahead. He had no time to lose.

'_Mikhail slow down, wait for me so I can guard you. What's the rush?'_ Gregori ordered.

'_I fear both of us will need guarding after what I'm about to reveal.'_ Mikhail said cryptically.

'_What is it that you speak of?'_

Mikhail chose not to answer instead sped forward over the forest.

His home among the trees was secluded and miles from any human contact. As he wished it. To find it, Mikhail would have to lessen his safeguards but even then it would be difficult. Mikhail unravelled his safeguards as he dived down and landed on the upper floor wraparound veranda, shifting into his human form. He moved his hand and the doors opened automatically. He strode in and found Raven sitting on the love seat, reading quietly, her hand on her swollen belly. She looked lovelier then words could ever describe and she was his. Raven looked up when he entered and smiled lovingly, putting down her book.

'See, I am just where you left me.'

'I am please, _sivamet_.' Mikhail bent down and kissed his lifemate deeply. He had only been gone for a couple of hours but somehow it felt like days since he had last seen her. And with the search for Xavier and the constant threat of vampires taking up much of his time, he feared it might just come to that. But if the priest decided to join the cause, the tides just might turn in their favour.

He felt a soft hand on his cheek and he pulled away. Raven was looking up at him with worry in her eyes. 'Mikhail, what is it. You suddenly closed your mind to mine. You never do that, only when you don't want me to worry about something.'

Mikhail was more distracted then he thought. 'It's nothing. Just rest.'

'As if I can do anything else. I feel like a whale.'

'A beautiful whale.' Mikhail said lovingly and tucked a stray tendril of dark hair behind her ear.

He felt the hunters gathering outside his home and he released his safeguards with his mind. He kissed Raven's forehead, nuzzled her hair and backed out the way he came, closing the doors behind him. He stood on his terrace and looked down at the Carpathians gathered. Lucian and Gabriel with Jaxon and Francesca, Aiden and Julian with Alexandria and Desari. Razvan and Ivory. Vikirnoff and Natalya and lastly Gregori, Byron, Jacques and Dimitri. The others not present were in his mind, lending support. He floated to the ground and stood before them, like a prince among his people.

'_Ekas. _I have gathered all of you here because as you're all aware, our situation is growing dire. Vampire attacks are becoming more frequent and we have come to understand that the vampires are conversing with Xavier who is weak from our last attack, but will not stay that way for long.' There were low mummer, but Mikhail continued. 'Ivory and Razvan have been working on reversing his spells while Shea and Gary work on eliminating the extremophiles from our soil, but time is not on our side. We need help if we are to see a future.'

'All the hunters are here fighting, my prince. Helping to keep us alive. There is no one left.' Julian said calmly.

'There is a Carpathian we haven't considered yet. One who could make a difference.'

'Who is it, Mikhail?' Gregori asked.

'Snow Iazarovichi.' The wind picked up slightly and Mikhail felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, as if just saying the man's name would cause him to appear. Not that he knew what he looked like. From what he understood, no Carpathian alive that he knew has ever seen him, except maybe Lucian and Gabriel. Mummers spread throughout the Carpathians gathered, some in shock, others in confusion.

Gregori's eyes actually widened. If he was expecting any name, that was not it. 'The immortal white priest. Mikhail, his last known sighting was over two thousand years ago. Who knows where he is now?' Even the feared dark one respected and acknowledged a fellow Carpathian as old and experienced as Snow Iazarovichi. At his age, they were children to him.

'Who is this white priest?' Natalya asked with confusion.

'I'm not surprised you haven't heard of him. Not many have in the Carpathian community. The human bible would portray him as an angel disguised as a demon. The priest is powerful, intelligent and very, very ancient. Snow Iazarovichi, the priest of the Carpathians is said to be over five thousand years old. Since no one has seen him, no one knows what he looks like but my father told me however that he has two lifemates.'

'Two, but how is that possible?' Vikirnoff was just as puzzled as Natalya looked.

'Twins. Apparently they have been _Avio Palafertiil _for two thousand years. No one is aware of what family they originate from. Lucian and I had witnessed him pass through our village when we were small boys but the memory is hazy. I hear his hair is as pure white as his name and eyes the colour of blood.'

'A Carpathian with white hair.' Razvan touched his own white streaks.

'When I was at the school of mages, I read a small section of text a in a very ancient book about the immortal priest's power of precognition, that his eyes are gateways to the future.' Ivory touched Razvan's arm. 'Such a power must be a terrible burden to have. But if I know of the text, Xavier must know about him.'

'My father once told me 'he is the keeper of the future. Time has stopped for him. To mess with what must come to pass could bring destruction but if the ancient chant of old is sung, in our time of darkest need, the priest will answer.' Mikhail said as he dug through his many memories of his father retelling him stories about the white priest.

Vlad told him the priest's blood was like no other Carpathians. It was pure and addictive. The life giving liquid could cure any wound in seconds but drinking it was like drinking the sun. One taste and you would crave it for the rest of your days. Tales throughout history have depicted Snow's sent as enslaving and potent enough to be called the scent of heaven. Such a thing could be a gift and a curse.

'Would he help us? He hasn't bothered to show his face to us yet.' Julian spoke up.

'Can we bring in a hunter who might not even be on our side? Should we take this to the warrior's council?' Aidan sided with his brother.

'There is no time. If we are to be two steps ahead of Xavier, we have to act now.'

'Mikhail please think before you even consider seeking his help. The price might be too high to pay.' Gregori cautioned.

'We are desperate, Gregori. Every day we spent fight the vampire, is a day Xavier gets closer to his goal. I can't, I won't let that happen. Raven is about to give birth and if that means I have to get the priest to help us give my son a fighting chance, I will.' Mikhail had made up his mind. His decision was final.

Gregori knew that and slowly nodded his head 'Alright I am with you, old friend.'

'As are we.' One by one each pledged their support in his decision. The others listening mentally also gave their pledge. He let his breath out in one slow exhale. He didn't even know he had been holding it.

'How do we contact him?' Ivory asked, her tattoos glowing under the moonlight.

'There is only one way. The ancient chant of old.' Mikhail knew the chant. He had always known it. The ancient chant of old had been buried deep in his mind for as long as he could remember. Possibly even before he was born. He just never thought he would have to use it. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before he raised his hand to the heavens and recited the old chant.

_North and South  
__East and West  
__We are joined together in these darkest of days  
__Asking you to heed our plea _

_Warrior  
__Brother  
__Protector  
__Defender  
__Our blood mingles and calls to you_

_To run  
__To flow  
__To bless  
__To love  
__Blood is life  
__Life is blood_

_We live together as one, hand to hand  
__Hear our summons immortal one and join with us now._

Mikhail sent a ball of fire into the sky and it bursts, lightening up the sky in a brilliant display of colour, sending sparkling shards in all directions. To anyone seeing it, it would look like fireworks. The glowing shards fell to earth around them, before they all disappeared and everything became still, the very air itself seemed to hold its breath. Even the never ending incessant drone of insects had ceased.

Out of nowhere, a cold blast of icy wind blew around them with such backbreaking force and chill, Mikhail feared he would actually freeze to death in seconds. He tried to regulate his body temperature but he just couldn't warm up. His teeth chattered and he started to shiver. The wolves in the surrounding forest howled loudly and flocks of birds took flight, away from the impending danger.

'_Mikhail, what the hell is going on?'_ Gregori screamed in Mikhail's mind.

'What the hell.' Byron said over the wind.

'Are we under attack?'

A moment later, the wind disappeared as if it never was. Unnerving silence fell over the forest, not even the insects chirped. Gregori recovered with Carpathian speed and surveyed the area with watchful eyes. That was no ordinary wind. It held no trace of evil but the power and force he had felt almost brought him to his knees, many of the others sharing his wariness. Vampires could never have produced something so powerful, nor would they chance being so close to so many hunters.

'What was…?'

'You rang.'

Every warrior hissed and went in attack mode; the males protectively pushing their mates behind them and Mikhail whirled around in alarm. How the hell did an intruder get past all these Carpathians, for sitting casually on top of his home, his arm resting on his jean covered knee, head in his palm was a grinning man with a large, white mohawk, with a long white trail of hair that fell over his shoulder. He had swirling black tattoos which seemed to be moving as if something was alive underneath his skin. The ink began at his fingers and travel up his arm and under his black t-shirt, stoping just underneath his chin.

A silver pendant hung around his neck with a beautiful glowing pink crystal in the centre. With his striking features, the man was obviously a Carpathian as his size and build was like the others gathered before him but what caught Mikhail's attention were the man's eyes. So dark and intelligent. And ancient. Very _very _ancient. He had never seen anything like them before. They were the colour of fresh blood. Awareness suddenly dawned on Mikhail on who exactly he was looking at. There was no mistaking the hair colour, the eyes.

Snow Iazarovichi. The immortal white priest.

His thoughts suddenly went to Raven inside but she seemed undisturbed, the commotion outside hadn't even startled her.

'Your lifemate is completely safe. I am no threat, I promise you. I sense the child that grows in her womb. He will be a strong fighter for our people.'

'You have come. _Arwa-arvo olen gaeidnod_- honour guide you, my brother.' Mikhail wanted to know how the priest knew he was worried for his lifemate's safety but instead kept quiet. Instead he opened his mind and tried to find the path to Snow's mind but all he got was a bunch of static. Odd. He tried again but still, nothing.

Snow smiled, a ghost of a fang showing and nodded his head. 'Why yes. I heard your distress call so I have come. And good timing too.'

Mikhail bowed his head in respect. 'We are in need of your help, _oma- _ancient one. Our need is a desperate one. The deceptive mage Xa… '

'Xavier, yes I know of him. I am aware of your situation. I have seen it. _Turelam agba Kontsalamaval_- patience is the warrior's true weapon, prince. But you do understand to meddle with destiny can lead to dire consequences.'

He stood up and jumped off the roof, landing elegantly in front of a comically shocked crowd of Carpathians. Even Gregori couldn't help but stare. He stood in front of them as if nothing on the earth could touch him. He was certainly not what Mikhail envisioned him as. White Mohawk, jeans and t-shirt. Tattoos. He was so casual. He had no signs of aging; not looking a day over thirty but the strength the man possessed was undeniable. The power the man radiated was hard to imagine. It had no equal. Then, without warning, the most tantalizing smell Mikhail had ever come across flew into his nose, his fangs actually started to lengthen. God, it was like sunshine, and chocolate and pure sex. And it was coming from Snow.

'He smells like…' Jaxon started to say before she leaned forward and sniffed. 'Sunshine and peaches. I used to love peaches.' Lucian snarled possessively and blocked Jaxon's view of the priest. Everyone seemed to be affected by the priest's scent. Hell, Dimitri looked like he was hanging on by a thread and it was beginning to lose its fibre fast. Dimitri felt saliva flood his mouth and his fangs demanding he release them and feast on that enslaving scent. An image of Skyler flashed in his mind's eye and he bit his tongue, hard enough to draw blood.

Snow scratched his head and pointed at Lucian, having no idea what his scent was doing to them. 'Did he just growl at me? Seriously. What did I do?'

'It is your scent, _han ku pesa`-_protector_, _it affects us.' Mikhail said with a struggle.

Snow smacked himself on the forehead. 'Oh oops forgot about that. You're not used to it. Hold on one second.'

With a flick of his wrist, the intoxicating scent vanished, dulled down to comfortable aroma. Everyone seemed to relax slightly, though the males still stood protectively in front of their lifemates. Snow didn't seem to notice; he just looked around and whistled in wonder.

'Hey nice digs you have here. Maybe I should consider moving up here. My wives and children would love it, hey Dubrinsky.' Snow elbowed Mikhail lightly and finally noticed everyone gathered before him. He looked at each Carpathian, as if committing each face to memory before his penetrating gaze landed on Razvan and Ivory. He heard the sounds of wolves pacing just at the forest's edge around him as he walked forward and stopped in front of them. He glanced down at Ivory with a knowing look then travelled to Razvan. Snow was a fraction taller, still Razvan looked him straight in the eye. His eyes really were the colour of blood, Razvan found himself unable to look away, just kept staring into those bottomless pits. It was then he felt a subtle touch in his mind, so feather light, like a parent soothing their child. No evil tainted this man, just pure calm enlightenment and he felt himself relax. The wolves on his back relaxing as well.

'_Oma_.'

'I sense you have gone through many trials, _kont_- warrior, at the hands of Xavier, you and your kin. You suffer greatly; your white streaks are proof of that, but your lifemate will always be there to be your light. I have seen it in my visions. There is an unbreakable love here. Try not to let go of that'

'She is _han ku vigyaz sivamet es sielamet-_ keeper of my heart and soul.' Razvan looked upon Ivory with warmth and love. 'But I fear I am not perfect enough for one such as her.'

'Razvan.' Ivory squeezed his hand.

He reached over and touched Razvan's heart. 'Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly. Don't sell yourself short so easily. It's what's in here that counts.'

He smiled and patted Razvan's heart, pulled away, scratching his head once more and looked around him. 'Wow, there is so many here to greet me. Even the dark one is here. Congrats on your new arrivals by the way.'

'You have seen them.' Gregori was surprised but cautious.

'Yes, twins. They are quite cute. I have two sets of twins myself. But enjoy these years while they last because, raising kids, from my experience is part joy and part guerrilla warfare. You'll know you're a father when your wife forces you to go baby shopping.'

Mikhail cleared his throat, although he had to agree. 'Our situation grows desperate with each vampire attack. They seemed to have joined Xavier in his quest to destroy us. We have females who are connected to the earth, cleansing our soil daily, scientists' examining our soil and two Carpathians knowledgeable in the mage's magic.'

Snow didn't seem to be listening. He spotted Alexandria and came up to her. Aiden stepped in front of her but he didn't even notice. 'Alexandria Houton right? You used to be human? Can you tell me what the purpose of a D.V.D player is? I look at the technology but can't seem to work it out. Oh and my sons told me to tell you that they love your video games.'

'Ah…well' Alexandria was at a loss. She had felt a twinge of fear when this strange Carpathian set his ruby gaze on her, but nothing but friendliness and humility came from him. His question innocent. And he knew of her work. She relaxed and placed a hand on her mate's arm. Men and their machoness. This man was tall. Absolutely. Muscled. No doubt. But did he go around beating his chest like an ape like he was king. Nope. She wondered what his lifemates were like.

'Thank you, Snow.' Kindly she held her hand out, bending around Aiden's unmoving body.

'Your most welcome, my dear.' He shook her hand. Funnily, she didn't fell repulsed by his touch. Usually her body went screaming for the hills if another man so much as accidently brushed against her. Nothing. Just warm acceptance.

'Oma, please focus.' It was like talking to a child. Mikhail wanted to snap his fingers in front of the priest's face to get back his attention. He was stating to rethink trusting his instincts. No. he knew what he was doing.

'Yes back to what you were saying. Children of the earth you say. Interesting. I have met few Carpathians who are connected to mother earth. It is a unique gift to be able to heal the earth. They are dragonseeker, yes?'

'Correct.'

Snow tapped his chin in thought and his eyes glowed like the jewel around his neck, but not in anger, more like as if he was looking at something only he could see. He bent down and picked up a handful of soil and filtered it through his fingers. 'Interesting indeed. These two skilled in Xavier's art. Are they aware that…'Snow paused and sniffed the air.

'_Oma.'_ Mikhail wondered why he paused.

'Quite.' Snow suddenly held up his hand and seemed to be listening for something. Nothing could be heard, except the resuming sound of the wildlife around them. But Snow must have heard something. '_Kod alte han- _Darkness curse it.' Snow swore and quickly jumped onto the roof just as three shadows burst out of the forest and land on the spot Snow had just occupied. Many hunters hissed and hands turned into claws but the three weren't interested in them. They had their sights set on the priest. Standing to their full height, each one looked dark and deadly. Souls made out of steal and eyes sharp and intelligent, except for the human wearing sunglasses.

'So here is where you've been hiding. We've had to travel through that fucking portal to get here so I can kick your sorry ass and you know how I hate to travel by those damn things.' The human spoke with undisguised displeasure. His accent was thick, likely Russian.

'Constantine. Theodore. Galen. You sure took your time.' Snow smirked and examined his nails in boredom. 'I was starting to think you weren't coming.'

'It took longer to find your trail then we thought. I would have figured old age would have slowed you down but it seems you still have some juice left in those old bones.' Galen said and the human placed his sunglasses in his pocket, not needing them since it was night. His multiple scars that ran from his hair line to his chin shone in the moonlight.

'These 'old bones' can still best you.'

'Snow, you have nowhere to run. Give up now and you might live until the next sunrise.' Theodore said coolly but his dark eyes said differently.

Snow just laughed. 'Come now, that's not very nice, Teddy. It was only one little joke. How else am I to enjoy my old age? '

'Snow, as god is my witness when I get my hands on you I am going to strangle you and I am going to enjoy it. I don't care if you are the bloody priest.' Constantine was angry and an angry Constantine was never a good thing. Snow didn't care; he loved riling up his old friend.

'Ha, you'll have to catch me first, and I know how slow you are.' Snow laughed and jumped off the roof, transforming into a large white raven in seconds and flew above their heads, high into the sky. He squawked as if to antagonize the three new comers below.

'May the sun scorch that man a thousand deaths. Although when his lifemates get him, he would wish it would.'

Another antagonizing squawked could be heard in the distance and the man with the scar turned to speak to the man holding a black duffle bag. 'I think his trying to goad you, Constantine.' The man just laughed and dropped his large duffel bag on the ground and pulled out a long semi-automatic rifle and loaded it up with some kind of black oval object.

'Wow that's a gun.' Jaxon said in admiration and wanted to get closer but Lucian stopped her.

'Isn't it. This beauty can fire a projectile over a distance of 6 miles. Just the right distance to blow that idiot out of the sky. He thinks he can get away but I have news for him.' He smirked and turned to Mikhail. 'I wonder if he has realised he is headed in the direction Lilith and Leticia are waiting for him.'

'Who are you? Speak now.' Gabriel stood with his arms folded across his chest.

'Oh, how rude of us. I'm Theodore, the one with the scar is Galen and,' Theodore pointed to the short haired man, 'the one with the big gun with an angry ass look on his face is Constantine. We're, friends of Snow's. Well Constantine and I are, Galen just tries to kill him from time to time.'

'Only when the giant pain in the ass deserves it.'

'You are Carpathians and he is a human.' Gregori asked with underlined disdain.

'Don't underestimate me, fanger. I am very skilled in bringing creatures like you down.' Galen said and tapped the crossbow he had strapped to his back.

'Vampire hunter.' Jacques snarled, his fangs showing. He went to step forward but Galen put his hand up. The human wasn't even fazed that he stood in a crowd of hostile Carpathians. He just stared Jacques right in the eye, daring him to come closer.

'If I wanted to shoot you. I would have done so already but I don't hunt Carpathians. I do know the difference. No, I hunt the fuckers who smell like rotting flesh and look just about as ugly.'

'We have had vampire hunters after us before. They tortured our prince's brother for years and plotted to capture many of us to do experiments on.' Julian slipped an arm around Desari protectively.

Galen snorted. 'Dude, seriously they weren't vampire hunters.' Julian actually reeled. In his long life, he no one had ever called him 'dude.' 'If they had a clue about the undead they would still be alive. Now, if you would excuse us we have a big bird to catch. Constantine, would you like to do the honours.'

'With pleasure. You might want to cover your ears.' Constantine smirk was filled with evil intent and, shouldering the semi-auto, he pointed it in the direction snow at flown off to. He didn't even look into the eyeglass, he just pulled the trigger and with an ear-splitting bang, the black oval projectile flew through the air. Within seconds, it exploded into a giant net and fell to earth.

'And we…' Constantine started to say when he heard a distinctive squawk and a flash of white, almost like a shooting star descended towards earth with amazing speed. The net securely around it.

'Got him. Come on before he escapes. Dubrinsky, Daratrazanoff you might want to be with us when he transforms back. You obviously summoned him for a reason. But just keep in mind, he is old so what he says sometimes might not make a whole lot of sense. Galen, I can't believe you called him 'Dude.' Theodore said when he, Constantine and Galen took off through the forest. Mikhail looked at Gregori for a moment before he took off after them, Gregori right behind him.

'_The priest was not what I imagined him to be and I never thought I would live to see the day a Carpathian with a mohawk. I would hate to see what would happen if Josef ever saw it.'_ Gregori raced behind him. Animals scattered to safety as they ran. Dipping and winding through bush thicket and lush ferns, which still had white layer of snow scattered over their leaves an over fallen logs and frozen streams.

'_When you live long enough, you see it all, I suppose.'_

Gregori pushed himself so he was racing ahead of his prince, guarding him from the front, trusting Mikhail to watch from the back. The three new arrivals were just a few meters ahead of them, Gregori impressed that the human could keep up with their speed. Obviously he wasn't a normal human. With another burst of speed, he and Mikhail came to a small clearing and spotted Galen, Constantine and Theodore standing in front of four beautiful Carpathian females, two were identical. One was heavily pregnant, the other extremely angry, although she was smiling slyly. The other two, one with short curly black hair, the other straight walked over to Constantine and Theodore. The angry female shook her head and held up a struggling, squawking Snow, still in raven form, by his feet. These two were Snow's lifemates and they were pissed.

'You seem to have lost something, Galen.' She said sweetly then glared down at Snow who still tried to get away. 'Constantine. Theodore. You seem to be losing your touch. Leticia and I could have gotten him ourselves. And she's pregnant.'

'Lilith, give a guy a break will you. His like the wind and you can't catch the wind.' Galen turned to Mikhail and Gregori and sighed.

'Women.'

'Excuse me! I dare you to say that again.'

'_They seem like pleasant, fun-loving people. I can' wait to meet them. Lilith seems to know how to handle her man. And she has raised two sets of twins. Remarkable.' _ Savannah laughed in her husband's mind. Gregori mentally cursed himself for allowing his wife to hear such things. He didn't want her getting any more ideas about trying to control him.

'_As if you need any more encouraging.' _He sent warmly.

'The twins are Lilith and Leticia, my prince. Snow's lifemates. Leticia is the pregnant one. Gwen here is my lifemate' Theodore said warmly and kissed Gwen on the forehead. He pointed over to Constantine who held his women tightly in his arms. 'And the other female is Peyton, Constantine's lifemate.'

'It is a pleasure to meet so many females of our race.'

'The pleasure is all ours.' Leticia rubbed her swollen belly.

'Enough with the pleasantries. Well _avio palafertiil_, we found you.' The female, Lilith brought Snow up higher until they were eye level. 'Now here's how it's going to work. You are going to shift and discipline your sons, if not I am going to stuff you and give you to Madeline and Maya to play with. Yes.'

Snow gave a jerk of his head which seemed to be enough for Lilith. She let him go, squawking his outrage and he hopped across the ground, his little feet leaving imprints in the snow before he transformed into human form, his mohawk still in place. He stretched his neck and stared down at his smaller lifemate with apology in his eyes. The woman just reached his chin but she glared up at him and poked him in the chest.

'Well big man what have you got to say for yourself. First you play a nasty joke on your poor friends, who obviously want to kill you and second, I was just in the middle of telling you what your wayward sons had been up to and you disappeared on us, to find you here playing around.' Although she was angry at Snow, anyone could see how deep her love was for the man in front of her. Nothing could separate them, not even death.

'I was summoned by the prince. It wasn't my fault.'

'I don't care if the queen of Sheba asked you over for tea. Discipline your sons. Malachi. Michael, get out here. Don't think I haven't forgotten.' There was a rustle behind some fern bushes and two twin teenage boys, no more than eighteen, with lip and eyebrow piercings stepped out. They had their mother's black hair but their father's features. The twins looked at their mother with the same look of apology as their father but Lilith was having none of it.

'Go on. Tell your father what you did.'

'What did you do?' Snow folded his arms over his broad chest.

'Well…'

'You see…'

'Your two wilful, errant sons took that infernal heap you call a car and raced it at the track last night. Almost got themselves killed.' Lilith spoke for them.

Snow's eyes widened. 'Did you really? How did it go?'

'Snow!'

'I mean, that was very bad of you boys, very bad and as punishment, you are going to have to build me a better engine, turbo maybe.' He turned and nodded at Lilith, happy with a job well done, even though he missed the high-five his sons just gave each other.

'There, my dear all done.' He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. His wife could be one scary woman. He would rather battle shadow warriors then face Lilith's wrath. Lilith just stared at him for a moment and sighed.

'I guess that's the best I'm gonna get out of you.'

Snow nodded his approval. 'Yes, I tell you, I'm so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word I say.'

'That's not sometimes, that's all the time. You're like an old man at the park, talking nonsense. Your daughters talk more sense than you and their five.' Constantine sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

'Who are you calling old.'

'Father. Considering you're like five thousand years old that makes you, like a relic. Man that's tough.' Michael said sarcastically. Telling the difference between his sons was pretty easy, well for Snow anyway. Michael had a slight dimple on the corner of his mouth when he smiled and Malachi had the habit of scrunching up his nose at something he didn't want to do.

'Talking of daughters. Where are my other two trouble makers?' Snow looked around, wondering if they too were hiding in the forest.

'Manny took them to the inn we past just at the base of the forest. I think the owners names were Slavica and Mirko. Poor buggers were tired but they wanted their father.'

'I know the inn keepers. They are honest humans and under my protection.' Mikhail said just in case one of them decided to feed on them. 'There are a few homes dug into the mountains which are not in use. Many have hot springs and underground caves. Dense trees mostly cover them. Take them if you wish.' Snow accepted that and smiled lovingly when he spotted his pregnant lifemate. He strode over to her and kissed her forehead before he touched her belly

'You should be resting, _Sivament-_ my love.'

Leticia smiled and touched her husband's strong face, kissing his chiselled jaw. 'I'll rest when I have our daughter safely in my arms. Anyway she sensed your disappearance and obviously wouldn't rest until she felt your presence. She will defiantly be a strong-willed one. Just like her father.'

'I consider no less of my heir. The next white priestess, the second in our history ever to be born.' Warmth and love flooded his blood-red eyes. He was a lucky, lucky man, something he sometimes didn't deserve but took when he could. He affectionately kissed Leticia on the belly, then on the lips and lifted her unprotesting body easily into his arms.

'I can walk you know. I have fought vampires and shadow warriors. I am not some weak-willed woman.' Leticia said half-heartedly. To be honest she liked being carried in his arms.

'Yes I am aware of that. But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of carrying you. When we get home I foot rub is in order.' Snow chuckled and Leticia felt it vibrate through his chest. She sighed and tucked her head underneath his chin. She drew in his heavenly scent and she and their daughter calmed instantly. He was her home. Her love. It didn't matter what he had done or how much blood was on his hands. She'd still love him, until her dying days. Wherever he went, she went. She nuzzled his neck and nibbled his skin. Suddenly feeling hungry.

'Eww, father, vomit alert.' Malachi and Michael pretended to barf. Snow ignored his sons, his attention on his wife.

'I feel your hunger, Leticia. Forgive me for not attending to your needs first.'

'I could wait. It's you who needs to feed.'

'I will before I go to ground. But you and Lilith come first. Malachi, Michael, Lilith, let's go.'

'Keep vigilant, priest. The undead will be drawn to this place more than ever, now that your females and children are here.' Gregori said in warning.

Snow leant his head against his lifemate's. 'your worries are for naught. They will be perfectly safe.' He was about to turn to leave when he remembered something.

'Oh, I almost forget to mention, an associate of mine, a skilled scientist in the field of human and microbiology, will be dropping by next rising. He is human, although that is still in discussion, but trustworthy.' He said with apology in his voice. 'His got the attitude of a drunken Irishmen who's had his grog taken away but he knows his stuff. Dr MacKenna. You can't miss him.'

'You having a laugh, Snow. Be serious, you can't hire MacKenna. He's a savage.' Theodore wondered if Snow had finally lost it.

'Yes, but he's our savage.' Snow smiled that 'I know all' smile.

'Keep smiling; it makes people wonder what you're up to.' Galen eyed him shrewdly.

'I don't know what you mean. Come on let's go. Time's a wasting and the sun will be up soon. This old man needs his beauty sleep and plus, two little girls are waiting for their daddy to tuck them in.' He nuzzled Leticia's hair and started walking away. Lilith shifted into a sleek black cat and jumped onto his shoulder, bumping his neck and her two sons, without a word, began to follow behind.

'Do we have your help, _oma_?' Mikhail asked quietly. Somehow he thought it wrong to break the serene peace that that fallen over them.

Snow stopped. 'Yes I will help, but be warned I expect payment.' He turned and pinned Mikhail down like he would a butterfly with a needle. Gone was the easy going Carpathian, replaced with something mysterious and powerful. His eyes glowed like jewels. 'Meddling with fate is a dangerous thing, prince. To balance out the universe, something of equal value must be exchanged. You will know of what I speak when the time comes for you to make a choice. But remember these words carefully; there is a reason and consequence for everything.'

Tendrils of white mist appeared at Snow's feet as he walked away, swirling around him and his family like a protective barrier before it swallowed them up and they were gone.

To be continued.

Well how was that? Pretty long but I seem happy with it. The little things about kids and guerrilla warfare I got from my mum who has four kids. So she knows what she's talking about. The poem at the start was something I thought up about the immortal priest. I tell you, it is so stormy over here in Perth. It hasn't stopped. Anyway read and review. I read and love them all.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there all. Just checking in for the newest chapter of 'The Presence of Snow.' Hope you all are having a lovely day or night because I am. Well not really, I was in a little bit of a car accident so I was pushed back from posting a couple of chapters on this and another story.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

A single heartbeat penetrated the silence of the earth and Snow yawned, opening his blood red eyes. He immediately scanned the area around their sleeping chamber and found nothing out of the ordinary. His children were upstairs with Manny and Galen, probably causing the poor humans grief. He also sensed the late afternoon sun's slow descend and made a move to rise. With a flick of his hand, the soil parted and he saw the chamber's ceiling. He stood up, getting out all the kinks out of his old bones and careful of her belly, gathered a naked Leticia in his arms. He floated to the surface and waked over to the larger king size four poster bed and gently placed her on top of the covers. He did the same with Lilith and tuned to the fireplace, clicking his fingers. Fire instantly sprang to life and filed the spacious room with warmth. It was not like their sleeping chamber at home but it was cozy and the soil was rich with minerals. Of course he cleansed the soil before going to ground.

He tied his long white hair up at the base of his neck with a leather tie, forgoing his mohawk, dressing in the way of his people in jeans and a black ACDC shirt with a picture of Angus Young-his sons love that band- and heard a faint inhale of breath. He looked back at the bed and Leticia was staring at him with her big dark eyes and he didn't miss her sly smile and the look of pleasure. He threw back his own devilish smile which knew from experience made lifemate's toes curl.

'Seen something you like?' he put his hands on his hips like he's seen his wives do, which his daughters where starting to pick up when they wanted their own way.

'Don't know. Take your clothes off and I'll tell you.' she teased and rubbed her swollen belly.

'Saucy wench.'

'You know you love it.' Lilith said and turned on her side, her head resting in her palm.

He gazed over the many curves in front of him, lingering over the tiny tattoos of his name over their hips and wanted to kneel in front of Fate and kiss her dainty toes; unfortunately he and the bitch weren't on great speaking terms at the moment. That would happen when you told her to piss-off. He walked over, loving the two dark pairs of eyes following him and leant over, kissing Leticia deeply before he moved to Lilith and kissing her with equal passion. He felt their hunger, double for Leticia seen she's eating for two and stood up and looking down at them, trying to look as intimidating as possible, although with them they would just laugh and say if he wasn't careful his face might freeze like that.

'I'll check on the kids then I'm going out to hunt and when I get back you had better not have moved my dears, otherwise a little spanking might be in order.'

'Is that a threat, dear _koje_?'

'Not a threat, a promise.' He kissed them both again and gave them a salute, turning to the marble stairs that led up to the main house. Disabling his many safeguards- many as in almost over the top- he pushed open the thick wooden trapdoor and stepped into the kitchen, blinking from the bright light overhead. Shutters had been put on the outside of the windows so no light got through. Movement came from the next room and Manny appeared carrying a box full of toys and colouring bits and bobs. His daughters must have gotten inspired.

'What up, Manny.' Manny, being a six-foot-nine human with shaggy chestnut hair, a body like a pro wrestler on steroids and arms that could double as tree trunks, gave him the thumbs up. His children called him the BFG and Maya and Madeline were sometimes used as weights when he exercised. It was pretty hilarious to watch the human lift a wide-eyed Maya up with one hand, her little feet dangling in the air. Manny wasn't much of a talker- Galen did enough for the both of them- actually he didn't talk at all. His voice box had been crushed in a horrific car accident when he was sixteen, killing his mother and brother, leaving him with terrible scars on his throat. Manny had come to work for him about twenty years ago and became his daytime house sitter by chance when Snow found him fighting for his life against a vampire. A human no less. An amazing feat in its self, leaving Snow quite impressed. The scruffy, malnourished eighteen year old boy looked to be at death's door and he managed to hold off one of the undead before Snow disposed of it. But with a little TLC from his wives, a job, food and a tight training schedule, he went from skinny and hollow to big and buff who wouldn't hesitate jumping into a pit of vampires to save his children.

He clapped Manny on the shoulder and walked into the living room and found Maya and Madeline colouring while Malachi and Michael attempted to draw on a sleeping Galen's face. Snow raised and eye brow and wished he had a camera. The big scary vampire hunter, asleep with his head thrown back over the armrest, his one arm hanging over the side, the other over his stomach, mouth partly open, snoring like he had something stuck up his nose. His short sandy blonde hair covered one eye and part of his scar. Totally a Kodak moment. Malachi started to draw a moustache when Snow cleared his throat. They jumped up and Malachi hid the marker behind his back. They had gone for the spiky haired look today with silver chains around their necks and wrists.

'Father. You're up.'

'Yes, just in time it looks like.' He raised an eyebrow.

Maya and Madeline looked up. '_Isa_- father.' They jumped up and hugged him around the legs and still Galen remained asleep. He must be tired. Poor thing. He kissed them both on top of their black and white head. 'Good evening, my dear princesses.' Somewhere along the way, his daughters had inherited a mixture of both their parents hair colour so that half their hair was black and the other white. Galen called it 'the weird Snow effect.' A little mean but Galen was mean to everyone. But god help the male or males that ever made his little girls cry. Blood will be shed.

A particularly loud snore from Galen brought Snow out of his death musings. Right, back to business. He smiled slyly and looked at his headstrong, wilful sons, shaking his head.

'Boys, boys, boys. We're Carpathians; we don't graffiti people's faces. We scare the crap out of them. Have I taught you nothing?' he held up a finger. 'Watch this.'

Transforming into a giant white tarantula, he scuttled across the floor on eight furry legs and climbed up the arm of the sofa. He jumped onto the cushion Galen's head was resting on and sat right next to his face. Galen was such an interesting human and he and he had met many in his long life and if there was one thing he knew about his vampire hunter buddy: he hated spiders. Other insects he could tolerate but spiders, wouldn't even be in the same room. He loathed them. Despised them. Screams like a little girl when a harmless daddy long legs is hanging from the ceiling.

'Father, that is so cool.' Michael whispered.

His eighty beady eyes watched Galen's sleeping face for a moment before Galen shifted and his dark eyes opened and immediately they widened into the size of saucer, blood draining from his face. 'Holy _aepbmo_' He swore in Russian and jumped into the air, running from the couch to the other side of the room, trying to get as much distance as he could from the hand- size tarantula casually sitting on the cushion. The kids laughed but Galen didn't seem to notice. He stuttered and pointed a shaking hand at Snow.

'Fucking hell. Is it just me or is there a really fucking huge white tarantula with red eyes right over there?' He paused and finally noticed the kids watching him, trying not to burst out laughing and narrowed his eyes. 'Wait, wait, wait white spider. Red eyes. Snow! You dick.'

Snow turned back and almost doubled over in laughter. The look on Galen's face was priceless. He wiped his eyes and ducked just in time to miss the knife Galen threw at him. He was literally shaking with anger and his face was flushed with furry. Or was it embarrassment.

'I didn't know you were such a loud snorer. You could wake even me up and I sleep in the ground.'

'I hope you have all your affairs in order, fanger because you are about to meet your maker.' Galen threw his knife in the air and caught it. Repeating the action with the same look of furry.

Snow wasn't really that bothered. Lilith and Leticia could be scarier and watch out when they decided to tag team him. Galen, Galen always had a scary face even if he didn't have his scar. 'Come on I was just having a bit of fun. Teaching the kids the Carpathian ways and all that.'

'Is that all I'm good for? Something to amuse yourself when you get bored.'

'Oh Galen your more to me than that. You're like Wilson to my Chuck Noland. Starsky to my Hutch. Chewbacca to my-'

'I'm going to kill you.' Galen snarled and charged him.

Snow laughed again and dissolved into mist and quickly streamed through the tiny key hole of the door and out into the dying light, transforming into a large white raven. At this late in the afternoon, the sun didn't bother him, being as old as he was. Still the light made him squint at first. It was the sensation you get when you suddenly turn on a light and your eyes try to adjust from being in darkness for so long. But that's what sunglasses were for.

'_You're such an evil old geezer, Snow Iazarovichi. Poor Galen. The man's going to lose it one of these days being associated with you.'_ Constantine chided. _'I heard him swear and curse your name all the way from my hidey hole. Peyton wanted to know if I had gottten a new alarm clock.'_

'_He'll get over it? In a few hours he'll have a laugh and go back to being the grump we know and love. You've known me for almost two and a half thousand years and you've done alright.'_

'_Don't remind me. Sometimes I think, being aquatinted to you, I deserve to be a member of loony toons or Jerry Springer or something.'_

'_Thanks Connie. You're a real pal.' _Snow shot back sarcastically.

'_Anytime, Oma.'_

'_Hi-larious.' _

A chuckle then Constantine was gone. He had such great companions. Snow glided on the air currents over the many farms and valleys, looking at nothing in particular. His sharp eyes spotted scampering squirrels and fleeing rabbits. He paid them no mind. He'd had animal blood before. Not very nutritional but it would do in a pinch. Skimming the trees with his wings, Snow threw his senses out and found a few hikers had set up camp for the night. This was very dense forest so he was lucky to find humans so far from the nearest village, a couple of hours away. Diving down, he transformed back into human form and landed graceful on a branch of a tree and jumped down on to the ground, hiding in the shadows. It looked like a couples retreat. His blood red eyes sized up the two athletic males of the group, talking to their female companions, unpacking and setting up tents, thankful he had not suggested his lifemates accompany him. Even the thought of their lips on another male's skin made him see red. This old man was just as possessive as the next Carpathian. Although his lifemates have warned him that if he touched the neck of any female, they would have his little man on a silver platter.

Yeah, he learnt his lesson last time.

Quietly stepping out of the shadows, fangs elongated and eyes glowing red, he made himself known, his intoxicating scent filling the air and the males spun around, immediately falling victim to his hypnotic stare and captivating essence, the females following suit. They had never smelt anything so rich and potent, instantly wanting to obey whoever had that bewitching scent. He softly told the females to go have a rest in the tent because they were tired from their hike.

They did has he commanded and turned to the males who continued to stare straight ahead. He was a few inches taller so it made it easier when he directed them to till their head to the side and Snow lowered his head, sinking his fangs into warm flesh. Pure, hot blood filled his mouth and down his throat, filling his empty belly and reviving starving cells. When he heard the male's heart begin to slow, he released him and sealed up his mark with his healing saliva. Snow lowered the man on the log behind him and moved to the next man, taking just enough to ensure his lifemates were properly cared for. He sealed the pinpricks once more and sat the man next to the first one. They slouched a bit and were staring a head with heavy eyes.

'You are feeling sleepy because of hiking. You will remember nothing except that you went straight to bed and you will wake up tomorrow feeling a little light headed.' Snow's voice was deep and hypnotic; the two vexed humans nodded and head straight for their tents. Snow went around the campsite, making it look like they had set up their camping goods before retiring, finding a very fascinating magazine about motorcycles before he turned back into a raven and launched himself into the sky.

He flew across the sky, the dying rays of the sun hitting his pristine white feathers when he looked down and something red below caught his eye. Something he couldn't ignore. He dived down and landed on the ground. He hoped over the stared at the familiar red flower of fate. There was no mistaking her calling card. Snow called it the 'fire flower' because that was what it looked like. Fire on a steam. She certainly took her time. Must be tiring screwing and butting in to people's lives. He had expected her summons years ago when he decided to break the circle of fate and get his hands dirty preventing the extinction of his people, but she had been strangely silent. Not a good sign. She was, to say the least quite angry when he basically told her to piss off the last time they had shared words.

Good old Fate. she knew how to hold a grudge.

This was not good. And he didn't want to deal with the she-bitch right now.

He launched himself skyward with the deep feeling of foreboding and flew with heavy wings to his home. He turned into mist and thankfully, because the sun had just set, Manny had opened the window shutters so he streamed in unseen, thankful again that Galen was not inside. His kids however were but he slipped past them, not before checking that they were ok, then slipped under the door heavy wooden door and down into the underground chamber. He formed back into human form and approached the bed, eyebrow raised, staring at the empty bed. He certainly had some saucy lifemates. And he kept his promises.

He then heard splashing and laughing and knew his wives had decided to wait for him in the underground hot springs. He grinned, taking of his clothes with a single thought, too impatient to do it himself and stalked his lifemates` scents. He found them lounging on the edge of the pool, talking, their heads resting on their arms, legs lazily moving up and down in the steaming water. He had never seen anything more breathtaking. His lifemates surrounded by swirling steam. Leticia pregnant with his daughter. There creamy skin and luxurious black hair. All his.

_Mine._

He folded his arms over his broad chest and stood on the edge of the springs behind them. 'I see my errant wives like getting spanked.'

'You said don't leave the chamber, well were still here, we just left the bed and thought we'd go for a swim.' Leticia said and turned around her eyes sparkling with feminine admiration, traveling down his tattooed arm and over his muscled chest, going lower still.

'Is that so?'

'The water is lovely _koje_, come join us.' Lilith turned also and held up her arms in invitation, matching her twin's look of pleasure. They were twins through and through. Two sexy sirens, luring him in with their call. Not one to pass up an opportunity, he descended the steps into the steaming water.

Lilith and Leticia sucked in a breath of anticipation when Snow began moving towards them with predatory slowness through the water, his blood red eyes never leaving them, so dark and wet they looked like glowing jewels, just like the one dangling around his neck. The look on his face was pure animal. Voracious. Hungry. A male, a Carpathian who was ready to claim what was his. Anyone who got in the way of that would suffer the wrath of a five and a half thousand year old Carpathian male. He had fed well this rising, his skin glowing under the light from the torches around the cave, his tattoos much darker and swirling with the gears of time. Skin that stretched over defined muscles and sleek sinew. Down until it disappeared under the frothing water. He let his pheromones thicken the air around them, calling them with the promise of passion. It could reduce them to a pile of goo. Lilith and Leticia met him half way; Leticia a little slower because of the extra weight she was carrying and Snow's strong arms wrapped around their waists and drew them against his wet, naked chest. They could feel the blood rushing through his veins calling to them and fangs threatened to lengthen.

'I feel your hunger, my dear ones. Feed and become one with me.' Snow's deep voice rumbled through his chest and penetrated right down to their bones, deep into their heart.

Leticia and Lilith threw their arms over his neck and nuzzled his neck. He tightened his arms around them, bringing them as close as he could get. But it wasn't close enough. Leticia licked the end of a swirling tattoo just under his chin and down his neck, knew it drove him wild and Lilith kissed his neck, loving the taste of his skin. He had been out in the sun, she could taste it. Snow was about to growl at their teasing when two sets of fangs bit gently into his flesh. Sparks of electricity passed from him to them.

And it was glorious.

Even after two thousand years together, the taste of Snow's blood was still as potent and pure as the first time they tasted it. This is what life tasted like with a hint of sunshine. Lilith closed her eyes and let the sensations rush through her like it did every time she tasted her mate's lifeblood. Leticia couldn't get enough of the taste. Heaven mixed with pure passion. She knew the reason why Snow only allowed those closest to him to share his blood. One taste and addiction would set in. You could search the world and never find something that tasted better. Or find a man as sexy as Snow.

'_Say the words, _koje_, please._' Leticia and Lilith whispered in union through their private channel.

Snow knew what they wanted, he had said them thousands of times before and he would keep saying them for another thousand more. Who was he to deny them? '_You are my lifemates. I claim you as my lifemates. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your lives will be cherished by me for all my time. Your lives will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemates. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care.'_

The treads of eternity that had been spun around for thousands of years flared to life. Snow felt it; his lifemates connected to him felt it also. They retracted their fangs and sighed in licked the pinpricks closed, laying their heads on his shoulders. The three of them remained silent, the foaming steamy water lapping at their bodies the only noise, content to just drift in the water, enjoying each other's company. They didn't need words to describe the peacefulness that had settled upon them. The moment was perfect. A picture of Fate's dainty, elfin like face flashed in Snow's mind's eye and the feeling of foreboding swept through him again and unfortunately his wives picked up on his distracted mind.

'Snow you are distracted, what causes you so.' Leticia looked up and noticed his pinched face. She cupped his face.

'Yes I feel it also.' Lilith agreed.

Snow sighed and wished he would have a vision so he could forget the upcoming meeting with his old homegirl, Fate and he wouldn't lie to his lifemates, not now. 'Fate left me a calling card tonight and I can say, with certainty that she is not happy.'

….

'Are we at the right place?' Gregori asked as they stood in front of a very bright house

Snow's home was certainly a lively place, to say the least. Laughter, kids screaming, music. Yes, a very lively. Gregori glanced at Mikhail, who glanced back. He and Gregori had travelled to the home the priest had taken with the intention to discuss the pending crisis further with him. Jacques, much to his protest and Shea had come along and brought little Stefan. She thought it would be nice for him to have a chance play with some children his own age. And Mikhail thought it would best to bring along Skyler and Syndil since they had an intimate connection with the earth. Barack demanded that he accompany them but Mikhail assured him his lifemate was safe with them. Dimitri wouldn't take no for an answer so he kept to the shadows and was watching them even now.

'Has the priest mentioned how he has managed to keep his children from suffering the same fate as so many of our young?' Shea asked and looked down at her son, knowing she almost lost him to the same fate. Jacques kissed her temple and pulled her close.

'That is what I'm hoping to find out. The priest has not been to the mountains in many centuries. It is possible he could work with Syndil and Skyler to restore the earth to what it once was.'

'He would know what the earth here was like five thousand years ago.' Syndil put in.

Mikhail nodded and moved to go up the stairs and was expecting to be met with protective safeguards but he felt nothing. The priest had probably sense them coming and removed them. Gregori moved to stand in front of him, going all protector mode on him and rang the doorbell, as if Mikhail couldn't do it himself. They waited a few moments when they heard tiny footsteps coming to the door and it opened with two little girls with white and black hair standing there, giving them the eye with their red orbs. Unusual. They weren't even afraid of Gregori and he scared even Mikhail sometimes. Guess they really where their father's daughters

'Who are you?' one of them said.

'I'm Gregori and this is Mikhail. Who are you?' he said gently.

'I'm Maya.'

'And I'm Madeline. Are you Carpathian too?'

'It's a pleasure to meet you. Yes we are, just like you. Is your father home?'

Suddenly a seven foot human, with arms like tree trunks came up behind them and touched them on the shoulder; they looked up and smiled at the tall man, ignoring his look of displeasure. 'Manny, look these people are like us.'

'It's ok Manny, I got this.' One of Snow's lifemate's, Lilith tapped his arm. He nodded and left leaving Lilith and her two daughters at the door. She looked down at them. 'You know the rules about opening the door without me or your father.'

'Sorry mother but father said it was alright because we were expecting royalty. Is he the prince? Father said he was tall with long hair and scary looking.' They pointed to Gregori and Mikhail almost burst out laughing. He coughed into his hand instead, completely ignoring his friend's narrowed gaze and stepped up, kneeling down so he was eye level.

'I'm the prince. My name is Mikhail Dubrinsky. It's a pleasure to meet such lovely young ladies.'

They smiled toothy grins and Mikhail stood up. He heard fussing behind him and Shea came forward with Stefan. The little boy with his father's eyes squirmed to get down. 'Alright. Alright.' Shea obliged him, putting him down. He grabbed Shea's pants and stared in fascination at the two little girls in front of him. They stared back before smiling and each grabbing a hand, startling poor Stefan.

'Hi, what's your name?

'S..Stefan.'

'I'm Maya.'

'And I'm Madeline. We don't get to play with kids like us very much. Do you want to be friends? We'll show you all our toys. Father said we have enough to open out own store'

Stefan eyes lit up and he looked up to stare at his mother. 'Mummy.' She smiled and nodded. 'Go on. Have fun.'

Lilith moved out of the way when he ran in after the two girls.

'Oh and Madeline Iazarovichi stay away from the glue. It's not face paint.' Lilith called out after them. She turned back and smiled. 'Sorry about that. She has a fascination with paint. But don't worry,' she touched Shea's arm 'your son's safe. She'd rather paint her own face. I swear she is just like her father. Oh I'm jabbering, come in. come in. Mikhail. Gregori. Nice to see you again.'

Shea liked the woman immediately. She was open and friendly and had the same dark colouring as other born female Carpathians but her eyes sparkled with humour and wisdom. Shea had heard one of the lifemates of the Carpathian priest had two sets of twins. Fascinating. They stepped inside the warm hallway and Lilith closed the door.

'I'm Lilith by the way.' She held her hand out to Shea who took it. Lilith looked over her shoulder. 'And this must be your lifemate?'

'Yes this is Jacques. His not much of talker.' She whispered but Jacques heard her.

'I wish my husband was like that. He never stops talking but when you've been with a man as long as Leticia and I have, you tend to overlook their faults.'

'I heard that, woman.' A deep voice called out from the other room.

'I was talking about you, not to you.' she called back and noticed the two young women looking a little uncomfortable. Not hiding but trying to not be noticed. 'And who are these lovely young ladies.'

'This is Skyler and Syndil. Our earth healers.' Mikhail touched their shoulders. They nodded and both gave shy smiles. Lilith would offer her hand but she sensed these girls didn't like being touched very much by people they didn't know so she just smiled and motioned for them to come through.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Lilith Iazarovichi. please come through. Mind the toys on the floor.' Lilith stepped over a doll and a play phone and took them into a spacious living room with the kitchen to the side where Snow's other lifemate; Leticia was pacing back and forth, talking rapidly on a cell phone. She had a hand on her belly and she looked distressed. Payton, Constantine's lifemate was also on her phone but she was laughing and looking over what looked like coloured samples. On the other side of the room where two large white sofas and a big flat screen TV. Gwen, Theodore's lifemate was quietly reading, biting her lip as she turned the page and in the middle of the room was a big oak dining room table where Snow, his companions and his sons were playing cards.

'Dubrinsky, Daratrazanoff. Welcome. You can tell Dimitri he can come in. we won't bite.' He said merrily and looked up, noticing Shea and Jacques, Skyler and Syndil, who stared at the priest as if he had two heads. They had never seen anything like this man before. Pure white hair and blood red eyes. Swirling tattoos up one arm, stopping under his chin. Laugh lines around the corner of his eyes. He didn't look a day over thirty and yet he was over five thousand years old. He didn't seem to mind their stares

'Oh new guests.' He clapped his hands and stood up, coming around the table. He slapped Jacques on the back who was quite stunned by the action. 'Jacques right, Snow Iazarovichi and this must be your lifemate, Shea.' Snow innocently held his tattooed hand out. Tattoos that, on closer inspection looked like dials on the inside of a clock. Shea only felt warm acceptance from this priest with usually white hair so she shook his hand. Jacques wasn't happy though. He growled low in his throat but Snow seemed to not notice. 'I've heard such wonderful things about you through the grapevine. You're a miracle worker for our people'.

'Thank you.' Shea said and let go of his hand and a very pleasing scent drifted across her nose. Chocolate and sunshine. She could almost taste it on her tongue. He smiled and his eyes greeted Skyler and Syndil with the same warm acceptance.

'So this must be Skyler and Syndil. Nice to meet such lovely ladies of the earth.' They nodded and felt at a loss at what to say, but Snow helped them out. 'You've met Lilith, that's Leticia over there. Peyton. Gwen. Constantine, Theodore, Galen, and yes he is a bit scary and these are my two sons, Malachi and Michael.'

'What up.' Malachi and Michael waved without turning around.

Snow reached over and cuffed his sons around the head. 'Did I raise you in the wild? That's not how you greet such lovely young ladies.'

'Ok sorry.' They stood up and looked a little embarrassed. Piercings. Spiky hair. This two reminded Skyler of Josef. 'Um nice to meet you.'

'What do you mean he won't do it? He has to.' Leticia said, getting upset. Snow immediately turned to her.

'What's wrong?' Snow asked.

'Lance won't do the show. Roland's freaking out and I've got back pains.' Leticia looked on the verge of tears. Must be pregnancy hormones.

Snow's low growl rumbled around the room and he snapped his fingers. 'Leticia give me the phone.'

She walked over and handed it over to him. He put it to his ear. 'Roland. Roland shut up for a sec. what's the problem. Ok. Ok put the Lance on the phone.' A pause and Snow pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Oh good so you can come to the phone but you can't do a simple act. You're doing it. Yes you are. You're causing my wife distress and you know how I feel about that. No, I don't want a debate about, if I find out you didn't do the show expect to be back doing kids parties by the end of the week.'

Snow hung up and handed back the phone, smiling at Mikhail. 'Sorry about that. I own a dance club in London and my managers get all stressed out when Leticia or I aren't there to manage the stars. Lilith owns a publishing company that produces children's books.'

A scream came from the other room and a long mane of black and white hair came charging into the room and pulled Snow's shirt. 'Father, Madeline glued the paint brush to her face again and she won't stop crying.'

'Did she now.' He shook his head. 'I'm surprised it took her this long. Tell her to come here.'

A few moments later a crying Madeline ran into the room and threw her arms around her father's legs. 'Daddy.' She sobbed. Snow patted her head and kneeled down so he could look at her. He chuckled and pulled gently at the paint brush. Yep it was defiantly stuck to her cheek. 'Yep it's stuck there alright. Sorry princess, but I'm afraid the only way we are going to get that off is to have the bed monster to lick it off and he loves little girls. Says they taste like chicken,' Snow winked at Mikhail. 'Isn't that right, prince?'

He nodded. 'Yes I have heard that also.'

Madeline paled and started sobbing harder. 'No, daddy. I don't want the bed monster to get m..m..me.' she hiccupped and the paint brush fell to the floor. Snow picked it up and handed it over to Lilith.

'Tears. Works every time.' Snow said and kissed his daughter's cheek where the paint brush had been hanging from. 'There all better now. Now stay away from the glue.'

She nodded and her and Maya ran out of the room. He stood up and clapped his hands. 'Ok time to get down to business. Malachi, Michael make sure the children don't come out. Lilith can you get me the incense and dried herbs and bring me my flask, oh and my mortar and pestle. I'm going to need it to contact mother earth.' He walked over to the table, vacant now and sat down. Constantine, Theodore and Galen standing behind him. He gestured to the three seats in front of him. 'Skyler. Syndil and Shea if you will take a seat.'

The three women suddenly looked at each other. Wide eyed. Syndil became suddenly afraid and immediately Barack was sharing her mind. She felt her fear ease somewhat _'Syndil, I feel your distress.'_

'_It's nothing; I just got a bit of a shock.'_

'_I can be there within moments.'_

'_No. I'll be fine.'_ And she would be. She could handle this. Skyler felt the same. She had seen so many things since coming into the Carpathian world and she was stronger than she had been before. She helped save Savannah's daughters from Xavier's grasp. She could handle this.

Jacques and Dimirti didn't seem to agree.

'What is this about, _oma_?' Jacques asked and shielded his lifemate from the priest's view. A loud bang came from the front room and Dimitri strode in, dark and intimidating, pulling Skyler behind him.

'They have a connection to the earth. I'm going to deepen that connection. That's the reason they're here. destiny has brought them here, to this very moment. I have foreseen it. That's the problem with the future. One way or another, it always comes. Trick is to greet it with open arms.' Snow was calm as he pierced Jacques and Dimitri with his glowing stare. They knew they had overstepped their boundaries. This was the Immortal priest. One as old as time itself. 'As the immortal priest, me and mother earth have a…special bond. So do these ladies. They just have to believe in it.'

'We're ready.' They said in union, despite their lifemate's obvious protests.

'Excellent.'

The three women took their places in front of Snow. Lilith returned with a white bone flask, a bunch of herbs a marble mortar and pestle and four incense sticks. She handed the flask, herbs and mortar and pestle to Snow and placed the incense sticks in holders and lit each, placing them in a square. Snow took the herbs and sprinkled the leaves into the marble bowl. Rosemary, sage and mint. He took the marble pestle and started mashing up the leaves. Silently, he held his hand out and Galen handed him a lighter and a pair of scissors. He took a strand of his long white hair and cut a few inches off into the bowl. Taking the lighter, he flicked the button and the flint flicked, producing a flame. He lowered the flame into the bowl and the hair and herbs ignited instantly, flicking and spitting for a moment before dying out and only black ashes and smoke remained. Tendrils of smoke twirled and spiralled through the air and the scent of frankincense and healing herbs filled the room. Snow unscrewed the flash and poured the soil out into the shape of a pentagram.

'I took this soil from these mountains five thousand years ago. It has never left my side. Each point of the pentagram means an element that is connected to every living thing, even us. Spirit. Water. Fire. Earth and air. Our soil is causing us harm, well what better way for us to strengthen our bond with the soil and drive out this poison.'

Snow reached up and unclasped the chain from around his neck, the bright pink crystal dangling from the centre and placed it in the middle of the pentagram. 'This crystal was given to me at my birth by my mother. A crystal that has been passed down from priest to priest since time itself began. It holds all our ancient wisdom and when my daughter is born she will inherit it.' A fingernail extended into a black claw and he sliced open his palm. He squeezed his fist until a single drop of blood formed and dropped onto the pink stone. He reopened his palm and the wound was gone.

'Ok this is how it's going to go. Once we get going, you can't break contact. No matter how intense it gets. Let the words and sensations flow through you. Think of them as water flowing over your bodies. It will make it easier.' He cracked his neck from side to side, shook out his hands and held them out

'Ok everyone take a hand and close your eyes. If you see Jim Morrison or Bon Scott along the way, just wave.' He tried to lighten the mood.

Galen coughed to hide his laughter as Syndil took Shea and Skyler's hand while they took Snow's. Instantly, surges of ancient power flowed through each of them and realised it was coming from the priest. His power was like nothing they had felt before. It was like prickles poking the skin, causing goosebumps to form over flesh. Soft chanting, faint at first then started to become louder until it drowned out everything else and the earth fell away. Leaving nothing but a black void the voices were so beautiful, the melody, the language was deep and ancient. Voices, voices of the earth, calling, calling to them, urging them to join in. They felt a burst of power and the voices became a symphony, the priest's voice was right in the thick of it.

_Dori me, interim  
__Ayapare, dorime  
__Ameno ,ameno  
__Latire, latiremo  
__Dori me._

They couldn't deny the pull and longer. It was just too strong. Too tempting. It washed over them with the force of a tidal wave. Images flowed through their mind. Pictures of ancient times when the soil was pure and the Carpathian people were plentiful. And happy, so happy. Fingers digging into the rich fertile soil, the call of mother earth too strong to resist. They joined in with the chanting, letting the feelings from the pictures be their power. Their voices mingling in with the others.

_Ameno  
__Omenare imperavi ameno  
__Dimere, dimere matiro  
__Matiremo, ameno._

Suddenly spears of pain, dull at first before becoming almost unbearable. It was like fire and ice were raging inside their bodies, consuming them. A thousand needles pricking the skin all at once. Shea and Skyler cried out, but their eyes remained closed lost in the chant. Jacques and Dimitri rushed to reach their women but Constantine and Theodore blocked them

'Get out of our way.' Jacques snarled.

'If you try and disrupt them now, you could hurt them. Right now they are all connected through Snow and Snow is connected to the earth. For fuck sake man, have a little faith that your lifemate knows what she's doing. Snow would never allow them to come to harm.'

Mikhail felt Jacques pain. If Raven was in the same position he would move heaven and earth to remove the threat to her. But there was no threat inside the room, only inside their minds. The priest literally glowed with ancient power, his essence mingling with the smoke from the incense sticks, swirling around the three women. It was connecting them all together. Was this the Snow's power? He had never felt anything so heavy. It covered the room like a blanket. A bright pink glow came from the centre of the table. The pink crystal was pulsated with energy, growing with the power their words were creating. Shea cried out again and Mikhail had to hold back his brother who was a hair's breath away from going berserk.

'Shea!'

She jerked but remained seated.

'Don't break contact.' Snow said, his eyes closed, his white hair flowing around him but the voice that came out of his mouth was not his own. The women continued chanting though the pain was excruciating. Still they had never felt so much power run through their veins. It was heaven and hell. They were all connected. One entity.

_Omenare imperavi emunari  
__Ameno  
__Omenare imperavi emunari _

'Their glowing.' Galen said in wonder.

'The spirits inside the soil are calling to them.' Lilith told them

_Ameno  
__Ameno dore  
__Ameno dori me  
__Ameno dori me _

One second the pain was there, the next it was gone and left behind was a deep sense of peace and belonging. The connection to the earth flared to life inside of them. So strong it was a living entity. Three pairs of eyes snapped open and stared at the glowing red orbs of the priest who stared back. His tattoos glowed with power and the time dials spun and twisted with speed but tiny cuts in his skin trickled with blood and each one realised Snow had taken their pain inside himself. The pain must be tremendous, but he didn't show it. His face was calm with serene peace.

_Ameno dom  
__Dori me reo  
__Ameno dori me  
__Ameno dori me  
__Dori me am  
__Ameno  
__Ameno_

The voices faded into nothingness and reality resumed itself around them. Snow let go of their hands and stood up, not looking at anybody before he stumbled and leaned against the table. 'Oops.' His hair shielded his face but his body was racked with tremors and the cuts crisscrossing his tattooed arm, wept continuously. Then suddenly his wounds begun to heal on their own, skin knitting together until his skin was smooth once again. Although he still continued to shake, as if he was cold. Lilith and Leticia were instantly at his side.

'Snow, you idiot. You over did it, again.'

'Nonsense.' He waved away their concern. 'I am perfectly fine. But I think I saw Freddie Mercury smoking a joint. He waved to me.'

'Ok. Whatever is in those incense sticks must be some good shit. Rest before you hurt yourself.' Constantine insisted.

'I'll rest when I'm dead.' He sounded drunk and took a step, stumbling again. This time Constantine caught him and sat him back down on the chair.

'Fine my ass.

Shea wanted to check him over but she was pulled from the chair and crushed against her lifemate's chest, his steel-like arms wrapping around her. His face buried in her hair. Jacques was trembling, why she didn't know. She felt absolutely fine. More than fine. She felt like she was looking at the world around her in another light. That she was a part of something big. Maybe it was some male Carpathian thing. She decided for peace's sake to humour him.

'I'm fine Jacques. Really. Snow took most of the pain into himself so we would not feel anything.'

'Don't ever do that to me again.' He growled, the sound rumbling through his chest.

'I can't promise you that.' She laughed and turned worried eyes to the suffering priest.

Suddenly a streak of black blurred past them and knocked Lilith over into a chair and an enraged Dimitri had Snow pinned to the wall, his hand around his throat. His claws digging deep into flesh. His fangs were extended and murder shone deep in his eyes. His companions rushed to his aid but he held up a hand to halt them. Snow never flinched. Not even a tick. He just stared into those dark crazed eyes.

'Do it. I dare you.' Snow said calmly. Too calmly. 'But ask yourself one question: Do you feel lucky, well do ya, Punk.'

Quicker than the eye could see Snow had Dimitri pinned to wall with his hand, like a butterfly, the crazed look leeching from his face. Snow smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. No, his eyes glowed with barely repressed rage, rage that had sucked all the air out of the room. He shook his finger at Dimitri's face. 'I like you Dimitri. I really do. You remind me of me when I was young. But you see we have, a bit of a problem. In your misguided rage to hurt me you pushed my lifemate over and for that, I should kill you. I could crush you like a bug but how would that solve anything.'

'Snow.' Lilith and Leticia touched his shoulder.

He relented, thanks to his lifemate's soothing voices, but didn't release his grip. 'I understand that Skyler is your lifemate and you have not claimed her yet but going all berserko on me won't win you points in the affections department, I should know I tried so here's how it's going to go. You have two choices. You can apologise to my lifemate or you can get the fuck out.'

Dimitri nodded. 'Yes, _oma_.'

Snow winked at him and released him, stepping back. He took his lifemate in his arms and kissed her head. Dimitri righted himself and turned to the woman in the priest arms. There was no contempt or mockery in her stare. Only quite acceptance and understanding. She did not hold his actions against him. This was a woman of worth. He lowered to one knee and bowed his head.

'Please forgive my actions. It was not my intention to cause you any harm.'

'There is nothing to forgive.' Lilith put a hand on his shoulder. He rose and went to Skyler. Snow nodded his understanding and ran a hand over his face, feeling as old as he was. Lilith could feel his exhaustion and mental stress and it didn't help that that painted toed, shrewd eyed, she-bitch was making his life more difficult. Oh how she would love to give Fate a good hard slap.

'You need blood, old man.' Constantine said and held out his wrist. Snow pushed his arm away in protest but Constantine wasn't having it. 'do you want me to force feed you through a straw like they do in nursing homes to old people or are you going to stop acting like a child and take what I offer.'

'Do I get a choice?'

'No.'

Snow suddenly froze and sniffed the air. Constantine, Theodore and Galen noticed his rigid posture, suddenly alert. The other Carpathian males following suit. 'What is it Snow?'

'I smell something heading this way. Whisky I think.'

Constantine raised an eyebrow and took a whiff. 'Irish whisky to be exact.'

'And am I sensing deep profanity with a hint of drunkenness.' Theodore put in slyly.

Constantine and Galen looked at each other and smiled knowingly. 'MacKenna.'

….

'Damn that Snow. Making me drive out here in the middle of the bloody jungle, with only this kids drawing of a map to go by and all this equipment he insisted I bring. I could be doing something so much bloody better.'

Dr Shamus MacKenna's cursed; his accent thick with his Irish brogue as he bumped along the only driveable road in his jeep could cut through. Tree branches scratched his windows and dirt sprayed up the side of his car from the speed he was driving. He took a swing of his whiskey, enjoying the smooth burn of the amber liquid. He turned up the volume on the car stereo and let his Irish music blast through the speakers. He tapped the steering wheel in time with the music and bobbed his head, taking another mouthful of his whiskey.

He smacked his lips. 'Ah, nothing beats a drink of whiskey then another drink of whiskey, listening to good Irish music.'

He heard a loud howl over the loud humming of his jeep and looked back, saw nothing and shrugged, turning back before spotting something up a head. It was too dark to see with only his head lights and the moon to guide him but even he could see something huge was blocking the road. He rolled to a stop and stared out the window. Now, it could be the alcohol making him see things or the many sleepless nights he's had but he swore he saw a pair of yellow eyes on the face of a giant black wolf. It snarled at him, trying to intimidate him. Shamus just rolled his eyes.

'Great. What spoils a good drink of whiskey? Carpathians who know how to crash a party.' He mumbled and hopped out of the car. Closing the door, he walked forward and put his hands on his hips, glaring right at the wolf. No matter that he was about the size of a six year old. That's right, he was, as Snow liked to call him- a midget

'Cut the crap, asshole. I know you're a Carpathian. Might as well stop with the scary red riding hood act.' He called out.

The wolf seemed to scrutinize him for a moment before he formed into a very large- to him he was large- male with flowing black hair but couldn't tell what colour his eyes were because of the headlights, probably black like most Carpathians. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared down at him as if he was the fuckin' king.

Shamus just stared right back. 'Take a picture, it'll last longer. That is if you know how to use a camera. Your people are kind of old.'

'How do you know about us?' the arrogant Carpathian asked, going to his full height.

'I looked you up in the phonebook.' Shamus dripped with sarcasm. It was the only way to deal with this hot-headed night dwellers.

'I'm afraid I can't let you go any further, small human man'

Shamus laughed, hardly intimidated. 'Small human man,' that's new.'

'Stand down Vikirnoff. He's a guest.' A man, forming out of thin area, touched the shoulder of the arrogant asshole. He had the same stature and colouring but he held himself with authority.

'Prince.'

'Well if it isn't the midget.'

Shamus turned around to find Constantine, Theodore and Galen sitting casually on his bonnet. He didn't even hear them approach. He put his hands on his hips and scowled.

'Well if it isn't the three stooges. Where's the forth?'

'Watch it shrimp.' Galen pointed at him. 'I could curse you and make you shrink 1cm every day and it's only one hundred and fifty six days until you vanish.'

'You've been drinking and driving again, haven't you Shamus? I could smell it all the way from my home.' A deep familiar voice came out of the shadows and Snow stepped out with another Carpathian behind him. This one had unusual silver eyes.

'So sue me. I had to lug around all your equipment across this green covered wasteland.'

'Oh how I missed that sarcasm. Dubrinsky, this is Dr Shamus MacKenna. Shamus, the prince Mikhail Dubrinsky. Don't mind him.' Snow addressed the prince. 'He has little man syndrome.'

'Welcome.' Mikhail bowed his head. 'I've never met a small adult human.'

'Pleasure. We prefer dwarf. Where is your nearest bar? I'm almost out if whiskey.'

'Pardon me.'

Suddenly all Carpathians attending this little met and greet lifted their faces to the sky in the direction of the west, where a small village was located, and growled. It sounded like a pack of lions warning of an enemy. Shamus felt it through his chest. The only thing that got a reaction like that was a vampire and Shamus had been around Carpathians long enough to know how much they hated the fuckers. And they were U.G.L.Y. An even better reason to hate them.

'They sure took their time.' Constantine cracked his knuckles.

'They are hunting the village to the west.' The silver-eyed man cut in.

'Call in the others.'

'I'm afraid your midnight cap will have to wait. We seem to have some vampire company and they aren't here for dinner and my guns are in need of a workout.' Snow smiled, showing a hint of fang before out of nowhere, a white light enveloped him and he was gone.

To be continued.

That took me longer then was necessary. I had half the chapter written then re-read it and deleted most of it because I was unhappy with it. Hopefully this is a little bit better. Oh and work has been holding me back. And for anyone who doesn't know who Wilson and Chuck Noland are, watch castaway. And 'aepbmo' means shit in Russian. And the song 'Ameno' belongs to Era. Great song by the way. Anyway please read and review.


End file.
